A solid state drive (SSD) is a data storage device using integrated circuit assemblies as memory to store data persistently. SSD technology uses electronic interfaces compatible with traditional block input/output (I/O) hard disk drives. Redundant array of independent disks (RAID) is a storage technology that utilizes a plurality of storage devices.